


Say It Louder

by mousapelli



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Reki and Langa take advantage of being left alone at the mountain hot spring, since their 3000 yen hotel room won't have any privacy.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 393





	Say It Louder

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the beach episode of SK8, so maybe spoilers for episode 6. I love this episode so much and man does this pairing need some pwp posted. 
> 
> Kappas are supposed to eat cucumbers, just so you know.

Langa hadn’t thought that a hot spring sounded particularly appealing after a day in the sun and then sweating his face off racing up a mountain trail. He’d thought it was just one more ridiculous thing that Japan insisted was normal, like shrimp chips or Okinawa’s mascot being a bitter melon. But now that he was chin-deep in the steaming, metallic-scented water he really, really got it. 

It was like having a salon-pas patch applied to his whole body, the heat sinking into every single muscle, bruise, and scrape. If he moved, it was scorching, but if he sat perfectly still, it was _ecstasy_. 

“Your eyes are doing the sparkle thing,” Reki commented. He seemed less affected by the temperature of the water, arms stretched out along the edge of the spring. He flicked some water at Langa with his fingertips. Too comfortable to counterattack, Langa sank deeper into the water as a defensive maneuver, up to his nose. Reki laughed. “You look like a kappa!”

Langa blew a stream of bubbles at him. 

Reki leaned in, wiggling his eyebrows. “No wonder you like my cucumber~.”

“Cucumber?” Langa emerged from the water to ask, puzzled. Reki cracked up laughing, and Langa gave a soft _tcht_ of annoyance. He’d said cucumber, hadn’t he? Japanese was too difficult. 

“Kinda smell like a kappa too,” Reki continued, slumping back against the rocks. He sniffed at his shoulder. “Eeurgh. Is this ever gonna come off?”

“It’s supposed to be good luck,” Miya commented, floating by on his back. “You’re the one who needs it most, you shouldn’t wash it off.”

“Oi!” Reki stood up to shove Miya down under the water, and Langa quickly averted his eyes. Everyone had told him being naked in the onsen was normal here, but it was hard to keep from staring with Reki’s whole body on display, tanned skin, water beading on his muscles, running down to his…

“Oh!” Langa said suddenly. “Cucumber!”

“Eh?” Reki looked over his shoulder, hands busy dunking Miya. He grinned, insufferable. “Did you just get that?”

“All right, children,” Joe interrupted, standing up out of the water and hefting himself out of the spring. He offered a hand to Cherry, who stepped out of the spring like a model in a shampoo commercial, all long legs and flowing hair. It was hard to keep from staring at that, too. “We’ll be heading back first.”

“I’m done too,” Shadow declared, scrambling out of the spring with significantly less grace. He’d scrubbed his makeup off along with the mud, and minus the energy of his S persona, had been dozing against the spring’s edge.

“I’m not staying here with this low-level mob,” Miya announced, squirming out from under Reki’s hands and following their babysitter to the bench where they’d laid their yukata. 

“Awww,” Reki protested, dropping back into his spot next to Langa, just a little closer than he’d been before. Langa tried not to notice the way their shoulders and hips bumped, glad his cheeks were already pink from the hot spring. “You’re not ready to go yet, right? It took us so long to get here!” 

“Stay if you want, I’m not your mom,” Shadow said around a yawn. He eyed Reki and Langa. “In fact, in case anyone needed to get some hormones out of their system, they should definitely stay here and do that before they come back to our very small, very shared room for the night.”

“Shadow!” Reki screeched. Langa sank back down into the water, hoping to become invisible. But Reki didn’t argue or move further away, in fact he leaned into Langa a little harder, the heat of his skin against Langa’s obvious even in the hot spring. 

Under the water, Langa reached for Reki’s hand. Reki laced their fingers and squeezed, grip tight. 

The others finished tying on their yukata and waved their goodbyes, Joe calling not to do anything _too_ energetic, and Cherry slapping his bare shoulder with a _whack_.

“Damn! I’m just saying they have to walk the whole way back…”

Once the others were out of sight, Reki huffed a sigh of relief and Langa cautiously lifted his head back out of the water. 

“Fucking embarrassing,” Reki complained. “Saying all that about us doing it in the same room as them.”

“Yeah,” Langa agreed, even though he was staring at the ends of Reki’s hair dripping water against his collarbones. Wasn’t doing it in the ryokan room while everyone else asleep some kind of silly porn trope? “Who would even try that?”

“Oh, I was totally gonna.” Reki laughed at Langa’s expression. “What? We haven’t been alone all day and you’ve been wearing just a wet bathing suit for most of it. I’m not made of stone, dude!” 

Heat crept up the back of Langa’s neck. “Well…”

“You were looking too, don’t lie,” Reki said knowingly. “Plus it was really cute how excited you got for the ocean.” Reki reached up to push some of Langa’s wet hair out of his face, behind his ear. “You’re always so cute, it’s fucking unfair.”

Langa leaned in suddenly to kiss Reki before he could say anything else embarrassing. The nerve of this guy, calling Langa cute, when he was driving Langa crazy all the time, all lithe muscle and eyes flashing mischief and hands reaching for Langa, digging into his skin…

All that faded after a few seconds, the kiss stealing Langa’s thoughts along with his breath. Reki’s mouth was wet and slick against his, insistent, his palms hot against Langa’s cheeks to pull their faces closer, to tilt him just so. Langa’s hands fumbled against Reki’s waist, then slid around to his back, rubbing restlessly over the bumps of Reki’s spine, the curve of his shoulder blades. Reki squirmed against him, skin sliding pleasantly against skin. 

Reki pulled back, breaking the kiss, and when Langa tried to chase his mouth, planted a hand in the center of Langa’s chest. “We better get out of the water, you’re pinker than a shrimp. It’s not like I can carry you back if you faint, with this arm.”

“I’m fine,” Langa insisted, watching shamelessly as Reki stood up, water sluicing down his body. When he tried to stand up too, all the blood rushed to his head, and his wobbling knees dropped him back into the water with a splash.

“Uh-huh,” Reki said knowingly, reaching down to grab Langa’s hand and pulling him back up. “Careful.” When the two of them were standing on solid ground, Reki grinned up at Langa, hands on his hips, not at all self-conscious of his nudity. “You wanna do it too, right?”

Langa didn’t bother to answer Reki’s stupid question, but leaned down to kiss him again. Reki melted against him, hands going right back into Langa’s hair, groaning into Langa’s mouth. After the heat of the water, even the humid air felt cool against Langa’s back, while Reki was all fire against his chest. 

There wasn’t anywhere especially good to do it here; in the onsen was absolutely out, even Langa understood that, and the flagstones around the spring were too uneven to be comfortable. They ended up under the wooden overhang, their damp, mud-stained yukata between them and the ground. Langa leaned his back against the fence for support, and Reki dropped into his lap, putting them nose-to-nose. 

“Thought we’d get eaten alive by mosquitos sitting in the grass,” Reki chuckled, wrapping arms around Langa’s neck. “But I guess we stink too bad even for them.”

“Lucky,” Langa agreed; he’d had more than his fair share of bug bites since he’d moved to Okinawa, and Japanese mosquitoes were not fucking around. His hands settled on Reki’s waist, pulling him in flush to his chest. 

“Mm, hi.” Langa caught a flash of Reki’s grin before they were kissing again. Reki shifted against him, the kiss breaking and rejoining as he fidgeted. “Fuckin’ rock in my knee, hang on.”

“I miss your bed,” Langa said dreamily, thinking of the last time Reki had pushed him down into his messy sheets, a few days ago. 

“Yeah,” Reki said, re-settling his weight on Langa’s thighs. He kissed Langa again, licking his way into Langa’s mouth. He wound fingers in Langa’s hair and pulled until Langa groaned into his mouth. “Mmhmm. We don’t have to be quiet here, though.”

Langa’s eyes snapped open, very interested in that. Dropping one hand from Reki’s hip, Langa wrapped it around Reki’s dick and squeezed experimentally. 

“Nnn, uh-huh,” Reki encouraged, rocking his hips up into Langa’s grip. Langa gave him a firm stroke, the sweat on their skin making it easy enough, his eyes glued to Reki’s face. Reki’s eyes were hooded and glittering, his cheeks and throat flushed pink, his mouth open. “Ahhhh. Faster, come on.”

Reki gripped Langa’s shoulders for leverage, rolling his hips, trying to speed Langa up into his usual impatient rhythm. They’d done this much before, but not so many times that Langa had lost count, and Langa was still amazed by the velvety heat of Reki’s dick sliding against his palm, the way Reki gasped when Langa dragged his thumb over his tip. Langa’s own dick twitched with every noise Reki made, but Langa ignored it, focused on making Reki louder, making him lose it. 

“Fuck, Langa,” Reki panted, nails digging into Langa’s shoulders; the sting of it was bright under the heat of Reki’s palms. Langa tightened his fist, stroking down against the rise of Reki’s hips. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, s’good, really good.”

“Come on,” Langa urged, not because he was in a rush for it to be over, but just because it felt so good when Reki was shuddering apart against him, it _looked_ so good. Reki tipped his head back, and Langa was drawn to the hollow of his throat like a magnet, licking the salt from his skin, teeth scraping. 

Reki whined, high-pitched, the tension winding up tighter and tighter until he was vibrating with it, voice a soundless wheeze. Langa bit down against Reki’s collarbone, harder than he should have; Reki spilled over Langa’s hand, then slumped against his chest, gasping for breath. Langa went on stroking him through the aftershocks, and Reki’s wheezing melted into a satisfied hum. With his mouth still on Reki’s collarbone, Langa could feel Reki’s heart racing. 

“Mmmm,” Reki sighed, letting go of Langa’s shoulders to slide arms back around his neck. “I wanna suck you off so bad, but this fucking _smell_.”

Langa huffed surprised laughter against Reki’s throat. He let go of Reki’s dick and wrapped arms around his waist to squish him back, heedless of where he was smearing Reki’s come. They were sweating their faces off, so they’d have to rinse off one more time anyway. 

“Raincheck?” Reki asked, turning his head to kiss Langa’s cheek. Langa squirmed under Reki’s weight; his hardness had been easy to ignore while he had his hands full of Reki, but now it was starting to ache, overwhelming. “Next time I will, for sure.”

“Please just touch me,” Langa begged, past caring. When Reki wiggled a hand in between them and got it around Langa’s dick, Langa groaned in relief. Reki’s grip was always a little too tight, a little too fast for Langa, but right now that was perfect, arousal raising all the hairs on his arms. Langa was vaguely aware that he was making a lot of noise, but there seemed no reason to care about it, or anything besides Reki’s hand on his dick. 

“You’re so loud,” Reki murmured in Langa’s ear. Langa shivered at Reki calling attention to it. “It’s hot.”

It was too much, Reki’s words on top of his merciless grip, the heat of his skin against Langa’s. Langa came with a ragged moan, head spinning from the force of it, digging fingers into Reki’s back. 

“Leggo, leggo,” he gasped, too oversensitive for Reki’s tight grip on his dick. He clung to Reki, dizzy and out of breath. “ _Reki_.”

“Yeah?” Reki asked, ruffling Langa’s hair with his clean hand, the other skating up Langa’s ribs. Langa didn’t have an answer, he just liked saying Reki’s name. It felt like the only word he could remember. He muttered Reki's name again, rubbing his face against Reki's shoulder. “Hey, don’t fall asleep. We gotta walk back.”

“Nooo,” Langa groaned. The idea of standing up sounded tortuous, much less the actual walk back. He slumped into Reki more heavily. “Carry me.”

“You’re taller than me, you asshole!” Reki laughed, shaking pleasantly against Langa’s skin. “See, this is why people do it in the room.” 

Somehow Reki got them up, and the coldness of the rinse-off shower woke Langa up enough that he probably wouldn’t pass out in the bushes somewhere along the road back. Langa was a little surprised when Reki picked up his board instead of stepping onto it, but it was nice to take Reki’s offered hand and let their joined hands swing between between them as they started back. 

“Did you mean it?” Langa asked, mouth running on its own, brain still barely half online. 

“Hm?” Reki asked, busy looking nervously around for mud spirits or other ghosts. “What?”

“About next time.” Langa squeezed Reki’s hand, feeling their palm calluses slide against each other’s. “You said you wanted to…”

“Oh! Yeah, I wanna.” Reki beamed up at Langa, and Langa marveled at his boldness, his casual straightforwardness. “I wanna take you to _pieces_.”

“Reki,” Langa protested, mortified and deeply delighted, dick twitching in interest. He wanted that too, both Reki doing it and maybe trying it himself, but he didn’t go around saying that kind of thing. 

Reki’s grin softened into a smile, like he knew what Langa was thinking, and maybe he did. “Your place, though, when your mom’s at work. And in a bed. Without any goddamn rocks in my _knee_.”

“Yes,” Langa agreed, a chant of _yes yes yes_ thrumming in his chest. Reki pushed up to his toes to snatch another kiss, leaning hard into Langa’s body, a solid line of muscle and heat. 

Maybe trying it again in the room wasn’t out of the question after all.


End file.
